Just A Bit Blurry Sequal To Get The Message
by TheRandomHero
Summary: Clark and Lois are now starting off in there relationship but Lois is already starting to have suspisions about Clark's familiar lips...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The summer sun shone its warm rays down on the Kent farm as another summers day had gifted the town of Smallville.

Chloe Sullivan had just got out of her Toyota Yaris and took in the tranquil sounds.

_Cows mooing, Sheep barring, Clark Kent whistling…_

Chloe shook her head out of illusion and realised what she said and the distant high pitch whistling tune coming from the barn.

She walked into the doors to see Clark working on the old tractor that never seemed to be working and always needed "tuning" as the young Kent would always say.

He was lay underneath the tractor still unaware of his best friend's presence screwing in new traction bolts for the suspension.

Chloe noticed he was still whistling still a bit out of tune until she thought it was time to announce her presence.

"Wow…Clark Kent whistling I thought id never see the day…"

The moment the words came out of her mouth he instinctively went to sit up forgetting the tractor was still on top of him as his head connected with the bottom of the frame of the old machine which bolted upwards and tipped over and the sudden jolt from the head of steel.

"Oops" was all Clark could say as he saw the carnage of the tipped over tractor as he began the process of dusting of his jeans to the echo of his best friends laughter.

"Well this is a great new look for you" The young blond spoke as she approached admiring him with a smile. Clark looked at his attire and then back at her.

"No…" Chloe corrected, "…It's that smile that you wear these days"

Clark tried not to blush as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's just…I have reason to now" Clark said as the smile once more returned to his features.

"I guess a certain fiery Brunette has something to do with that?" Chloe said under her giggles.

The redness in Clarks cheeks only went even more crimson than before as he then attended to putting the tractor back in its original position as he spoke over his shoulder.

"So what brings you from the Isis foundation to watch me do farm chores?"

Chloe then realized the reason she came and sat on a nearby hay bale.

"It actually concerns your girlfriend Mr Kent"

Clark froze for a moment and smiled he was only just getting use to the change of calling Lois his girlfriend.

He turned and waited intuitively as Chloe readjusted her posture knowing that what she was about to say may have a major impact on that smile of his.

"Well…it seems that your recent lip locks with my cousin seemed to have had a major impact to her…"

Chloe paused annoyingly when Clark crossed his arms and smiled wickedly.

"…get your head out of that big old ego of yours Clark…I'm not talking about your kissing ability" she concluded shaking her head.

Clark raised an eyebrow confused.

"Then what's the problem." Clark spoke grabbing a spanner trying once more to fix the machine he had capsized seconds before.

"Oh I don't know the fact that she has this feeling that this isn't the first time she has felt your lips against hers…"

The sound of the spanner hitting the floor was confirmation that Clark got the message.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I guess that got your attention" Chloe said approaching his frozen posture.

Clark quickly turned around with eyes wide with mixture of emotions that she didn't even want to start describing.

"Chloe…what are you saying?" Clark spoke just about audible to Chloe's ears and she tried to clarify the situation.

"Well when a guy likes a girl and a girl likes a guy they interact in this social event known as kissing when…" Chloe's explication was cut short by a disgruntled farmboy.

"Chloe…I know that…what I mean is how Lois is reminded of me kissing her"  
Chloe rolled her eyes at how naïve her best friend could be at times.

"Clark…coming from a member of the mile high club who was introduced to your lips more than one occasion I can understand Lois flashback predicament" she said trying to put light on the situation when Clark panicked stepping forward to her.

"Chloe…has she said what moment she recalled having kissed me before…"

"Not yet…but I think you and I both know what Lois Lane distant memory is reffering to…"

Clark thought for a moment and he talk a sharp intake of breath in realisation.

"The ally...the night I posed as green arrow to cover Oliver from Lois suspicions"

"Exactly…" Chloe began "…now those suspicions will now be drawn to her new boyfriend and I don't think it will be to long before she puts two and two together"

Clark turned his back from her and walked up to his self proclaimed fortress and leaned against the archway.

Chloe soon followed and mirrored his posture next to him.

"Clark…you know what you need to do…"

Clark glanced at her as she concluded.

"…you need to tell her the truth"

Clark instantly replied.

"Your right…"

"Now Clark I know your secret is a big deal and…" Chloe began to protest and then stopped herself and then said more of a shock.

"Wait What?"

"I said your right Chloe; it's not fair to start a relationship with Lois without letting her know all about me" Clark concluded with a smile.

Chloe took a moment to congest that a prepared hour debate at how reasoning with Clark to tell Lois his secret had resolved in a matter of seconds had through her off her verbal course completely.

"Wow I mean this is huge Clark are you sure about this"

Clark laughed it seemed the roles had reversed and now Chloe was second guessing herself but he then spoke from somewhere he had only had the ability to do recently…his heart.

"When I was with Lana…I always had that fear in the back of my mind that the moment I told her my secret she would treat me different…and in away the lies and mistrust was the reason we couldn't be together…"

His smile returned when he concluded.

"But with Lois…I'm not afraid anymore, she makes me more complete than I have ever felt before and deep down I know that alien or no alien I will always be her Smallville and nothing will ever change that"

"Awwww…." Chloe held her hand to her heart and bumped his shoulder.

"…So how are you going to tell her?" her curiosity quickly took over her senses.

Clark looked out to the sunlight which felt like an eternity until a devilish smile peered on the corner of his lips as he finally declared.

"Chloe…I've got an Idea…"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Lois Lane and content…two words in the last 10 years nobody would have ever thought would be put together.

But as she typed her latest story regarding the latest marketing scandal in Metropolis feeling calm, cool, collected and most importantly…complete.

It had been 2 weeks since the "convenient facebook incident" that had lead to a relationship she never thought possible and a boyfriend who truly loved her for what she stood for and who she was.

That's right her boyfriend…her Smallville.

She sighed slightly knowing Clark had the day off today and was missing him like crazy even though they had seen each other the previous night.

Well Lois knew that most of that time was them making out on Clark's couch but it still felt like fricken forever.

With a final check of her work and most importantly her spelling she forwarded the story to the printing department via email and now started her well earned break.

Which of course she did by opening her internet browser and opening facebook.

After typing in her details she checked on the home page for her friends status.

**Arthur Curry: Is watching the little mermaid…and doesn't feel any less of a man**

**Chloe Sullivan…Is having a blond moment :p**

**Lex Luthor…Is thinking of a toupee…hmmm?**

But the one status he wanted to see was there as clear as day.

**Clark Kent…Loves his special angel so much.**

Lois wasn't at first for the whole "angel" vibe but she seemed to be getting use to it and now kind of liked it.

She then noticed there were comments replying to his status.

**Bart Allen…I love you too sweetheart :p**

**Oliver Queen…My friend you have been hit with the bug…The Love Bug lol**

**Lana Lang…When did you start calling me ang…oh I get it errrm…bye…**

Lois decided it was time to add her opinion to Clark's status by simply adding.

**Lois Lane…I love you too Smallville xXx**

Yes she was truly complete until something on the corner of her facebook screen marked notification she clicked on the icon and like that her whole world was thrown upside down as she re-read the notification 3 times but it never faulted as it read.

_**The Red Blue Blur would like to be your friend**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No fricking way!!" was the sound of Lois's voice echoing around the bull pen.

People looked to her direction but she realized her overreached voiced error and tried to hide her blush and typed random strokes of her keyboard even though the words made no coherent sense.

When she noticed no one else was watching her she tabbed the browser back onto her facebook page and there the statement still stood.

**The Red Blue Blur would like to be your friend.**

Those words stayed on her screen for hours till nightfall fell and the streetlamps were shining through the small windows of the bullpen.

In the time of completing her work and casual glances at the friend request it brought mixed emotions to her, of all times the blur decides now to answer my call.

_That's if it is the blur…she thought._

That's when she realized there was only one way to find out.

In a matter of seconds she had accepted the blurs friend request and waited for something special to happen.

After 2 minutes she realized nothing was happening and after checking his profile which revealed nothing no bio no current address no information at all.

All it had as a profile picture was some weird crest with the letter S in the middle.

"Oh well what a waist of…"

A ping from a computer stopped her tracks as a chat box opened and said in plain and simple.

Good evening Miss Lane – Sent by The Red Blue Blur

Lois eyes widened momentarily as her fingers found her keyboard.

Blur? – Sent by Lois Lane

For a moment the reply never came but Lois couldn't believe when it did as she now was starting to think telepathy was one of his great abilities.

_You don't believe me do you? – Sent by The Red Blue Blur_

_Well you got to admit…it looks kind of suspicious – Sent by Lois Lane_

Again the waiting started.

_Wow for someone who can move as fast as the speed of sound he sure takes his time typing…Lois thought irritably._

_So you want me to prove I am the Blur? – Sent by The Red Blue Blur_

Lois was about to type her response when a rush of wind blew surrounding papers and her dark longs in front of her face.

She got her bearings and noticed an extra item was on the table which made her gulp.

It was a single red rose with a card attached with her name on it.

She took the card and opened to reveal a small note saying…

_Proof Enough? _

She took the rose and smelt its aroma which made her eyes close which only made the scent even more beautiful.

_Clark…_

Her thoughts immediately snapped her back to reality and looking seriously at a complicated situation. She jumped to her keyboard and quickly needed to clarify this.

_Listen there is something I need to tell you…- Sent by Lois Lane_

This time the Blur did reply back immediately.

_Funny you should say that Miss Lane there is something I need to you…- Sent by The Red Blue Blur._

_Remember I told you to call me Lois ____…I just find it difficult to explain this way…if you know what I mean? – Sent by Lois Lane._

_You are absolutely right Lois – Sent by The Red Blue Blur._

Lois blinked a few seconds before she replied.

_I am? – Sent by Lois Lane _

The response was the words she had waited to here her whole professional life but words that her heart found to be quite problematic.

_I think it is time we meet – Sent by The Red Blue Blur _

Lois entrailed the keys without pressing them and made a decision as she typed for letters that could change her career forever.

_When? - Sent By Lois Lane_

_How about now? - Sent by The Red Blue Blur_

_NOW?! – Sent by Lois Lane_

_Yes ____ - Sent by The Red Blue Blur_

_WHEN?! – Sent by Lois Lane_

That's when she felt another gust of wind fly past her and this time it was her coat ontop of her desk along with a note which read:

_I think you will need it tonight…meet me at the rooftop…I'll be waiting _

_From A Friend _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ding…Ding…Ding

It was sound of the elevator rising up to her destination…the rooftop.

"Stupid Elevator…Its still is statistically the safer way to travel…" Reminded of Clarks words of wisdom as she concluded.

"More like the slowest Smallville" she fumed.

As the level read 13 floor there was still 37 to climb as she tapped her high heels annoyingly as her anticipation for something she had waited her whole career for was 37 floors away.

Questions ran through her mind like a tornado as her destination drew ever closer.

_What do I say to him?_

_What questions do I ask to not scare him away?_

_Will he finally show his face to me?_

_Will Clark not take this the wrong way?_

The last question lingered there more than she would like to let on. But she knew he would understand this was the Red Blue Blur for crying out loud this was her moment to become one of the greats in journalism.

Thankfully due to her cunning inner war with herself she heard the successful charm that she had arrived at her destination.

The doors open to the cold night breeze which made her slightly shiver momentarily but the thought of her finally meeting her multi time savior and bizarrely enough kind of a friend in disguise, it drove her forward onto the rooftop.

She looked around with anticipation firstly admiring the spinning globe of the iconic symbol that made the building stand out from the others.

But after a few heart racing moments she realized she was alone on the rooftop.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the balcony edge and leaned forward and sighed.

"Figures…" she said glumly.

"Figures what?" a deep voice came from behind her which made her jump.

She turned around and notice in the opposite corner of the balcony enveloped in shadows was a tall figure.

Lois took a gulp as she took a slow step forward.

"At long last we meet…" she said with a sincere smile.

She took a sharp intake of breath as he slowly stepped forward and the outline of his figure was revealed.

The first thing she noticed was the blue leather draped all over him similar to the Oliver's Green Arrow suit. Sadly the suit was equal with a hood which hid his facial features which were still securely hidden in shadow and from what she could make out were tinted glasses also.

Clark in his disguise took a huge deep breath knowing that there was knowing turning back now and for the moment decided to act and be his alter ego till the right time to tell her as there was a couple of parts of his secret he would reveal to her before he would reveal himself.

"I'm sorry for the secrecy Miss Lane…" his voice was distorted the same as the phone calls she had exchanged with him recently as he concluded.

"…I thought this was a more private place to avoid attention"

Lois noticed his hands were tensed in a ball and the slow quiver from them.

_Oh my god he is so nervous…she thought._

She never thought that all this time she was worried about meeting him in person that she never thought how terrifying it must be for him to reveal himself to anyone.

"I understand…" she began by stepping one step closer immediately the he readjusted himself so that his face would still remain in shadow.

"…and before we start…I just want to thank you… for frequently saving my life"

Lois interlinked her fingers trying to hide the embarrassment of being so open to him.

The blur she noticed to step forward still mask in shadow but she noticed for the first time the outline of his lips and that they were smiling.

"You are most welcome Mi…Lois" he corrected himself.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as even through the distorted tone of his voice he could here the passion flowing through it.

"So…"

"So…"

They both said in unison and then there was momentarily silence until there was a awkward laughter between them both was the replacement.

"I'm sorry Lois…its just I never thought that I would be doing this…opening myself up to someone"

Lois nodded slowly as she spoke very calmly.

"Listen I'm not here to judge you I told you if I would be here for you if you ever needed to talk…I'm a very good listener"

She noticed he coughed holding in a laugh that's when the term "keeping an eye on her" had noticed that her last statement was a slight exaggeration.

"I have no doubt in that…" he said more calmly.

Even with the glasses on she could tell his eyes had never left hers.

"I have a boyfriend!" she said completely out of nowhere which he merely stood there with no flinch when he replied smoothly.

"Well he is one very lucky man" she noticed the smile on his face grew wide and for one moment she felt like she had seen that smile before but put it down to coincidence.

To avoid the stupid elephant in the room after her outburst of her relationship status she asked the question she had wanted to ask for so long.

"So…apart from you being speedy Gonzales…what else you got under your bonnet…"

She noticed the blur cross his arms across his hands and was prepared to say something when she looked over him and back and interrupted before he could speak.

"Hey!...Where's your cape?"

"What?!"

"Your red cape…you wore it when you rescued my friend Jimmy why aren't you wearing it now?"

The blur tilted his head slightly confused at the slight disgruntled tone when he realized.

"You…like the cape??"

Lois quickly replied.

"Err…Yeah"

"Hmmm…" The Blur pondered for a moment but then realized they were going off track.

"I think its time you see what I can really do…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok were do I start…" The blur said as he folded his arms.

Lois had decided to perch herself on the large crater and let her long exposed legs swing effortlessly.

If she didn't stop doing that Clark was worried that his demonstration of his heat vision may begin a bit earlier than expected.

"Well I kind of know about your speed…" Lois pondered but then smiled.

"…but it would be nice to see you in action"

And with a flash of red and blue he was gone making her catch her breath.

In a matter of 1.2 seconds the blur was back with a mug in his hand notably her mug.

"I thought you mite get cold" as he carefully placed the mug in her hands which she gratefully excepted.

As she took a slow swig of the contents and immediately pulled a face.

"Whats Wrong?" The blur immediately reacted to her discomfort stepping closer but to Lois's annoyance cleverly avoiding the light from the glow of the planet globe. She realized that there was no way she was going to see this guys face without him wanting her to.

"Oh its nothing its just my coffee is a bit cold that's all."

The blur secretly smiled as he saw an opening to demonstrate his next ability.

"Here…allow me" he said confidently as he slowly lowered his sunglasses and concentrated on the mug.

From the shadow of his face Lois saw in amazement two orange rays of light come from what she could only think was his eyes and hit her cup.

In an instant the mug became warmer and warmer till it felt like a fresh cup of coffee as the steam rose into the chilly air.

"Wow…" Lois could only reciprocate as she looked back from the mug to him as he had once more stepped back into deeper shadow.

"…you sure put the words nuke it up to a whole new level"

The blur muffled a laugh; trust Lois to react with her greatest weapon…her sarcasm.

"That's not all I can do with my eyes…"

Lois smile faded as her mouth gaped open and she slowly replied.

"Your kidding me right…"

A slow shake of his head confirmed his statement.

"Ok…what else you got"

"I can see through things" The blur said casually which Lois immediately jumped up to.

"Woo Woo Woo there…define see through things" she concluded wrapping her arms around her chest which made the blur cough uncomfortably.

"No Lois…you see I need to concentrate"

"Ok…what color underwear am I wearing" she said regretting her question the moment it left her mouth.

"I am not looking at your underwear Lois…" The blur declined rather abruptly, but Clark had to admit the temptation to her offer was extremely hard to decline.

He however concentrated and x-rayed her clothing apart from that and came to a interesting discovery.

"Does your boyfriend know that you still smoke?" he said as his annoyance was hidden by the voice modifier.

Lois eyes widened and hesitantly pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket and felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Its not what it looks like…" she tried to explain.

"…its kind of like a safety blanket you see I like to carry a packet just as reassurance so to speak…"

What Lois didn't realize that in her rambling explanation she was instinctively pulling out a lighter and putting a cigarette to her mouth and a flick of the lighter a single flame arisen and Clark immediately reacted and with a tiny intake of breath quickly let out a quick blow in the lighters direction and the flame extinguished.

She tried again and the same thing happened she slowly looked up and realized that he had more tricks up his sleeve as he spoke with concern.

"I think its time you kicked the habit Lois…"

She thought for a moment and smiled as she threw both items behind her back and over the balcony edge.

The blur seemed to relax in his posture as he leaned casually against the wall as he quickly went over his remaining abilities and when he finished it took a few moments for Lois to finally speak.

"You're…not just a blur…you're a Superdude a Superguy…"

That's when Lois eyes widened as she concluded.

"…A Super…" Lois thought puzzlingly as a word was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't process into a word.

The blur stood motionless for a moment but walked carefully to the edge of the balcony.

"You make me sound like some type of God…"

"No…" Lois replied instantly talking to his back as she slowly approached.

"You are a man who gives hope to everyone that even a meteor infected person is willing to stand up for truth justice and the American way."

"Erm Lois…" The blur interrupted her which she blinked a couple of times awaiting him to continue.

This was the second part of Clark's secret he was preparing to reveal which made his heart race even more before.

"…I think its time I told you where I came from…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Not from around here…You mean you're from across the waters?"

Clark, as tense as he was still found it bizarre that even the situation it was in Lois could still make things a lot more calmer and of course funny.

"No Lois…not exactly…"

"Well where…it's not like you're from a galaxy far far away…"

When the blur just stood motionless not laughing with her insinuation the banter became a whole lot serious.

"Oh…" Lois said calmly as she stared at him once more.

The stare remained for over a minute.

Clark never thought he could physically perspire but he could feel entrails of sweat run down his forehead as the silence continued.

"Your silence is deafening Lois…please say something"

She blinked a few times and then just smiled.

"Its ok…its just your so…" she began until she was stuck on the word.

"…Human" Clark concluded for her.

"Yeah…" she said finding it quite surprising how he could read her mind like that.

She watched as the blur crossed his arms and crocked his head.

"The whole…alien thing…that doesn't make you uncomfortable"

"Listen…B…" Lois began but stopped and squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Can I call you something else apart from blur…what is your name?"

Clark knew this was an opportunity to reveal it all but his nerves got the best of him as he sidetracked but actually didn't lie.

"My Kryptonian name is Kal-El"

"Kryptonian?" Lois queried immediately back.

The next 5 minutes Clark carefully explained all about Krypton how he came to earth, how his spaceship crashed in the first meteor shower and how he had been living as a human since that time.

In the meantime his confidence of telling her his true identity was fastly diminishing as his nerves were threatening to take control.

"So it means you crash landed in Smallville…that's amazing yet understandable why the meteor shower happened." Lois said walking back and forth.

Then she jumped on her heel and squeaked out.

"Smallville!!"

Clark body froze as he knew that tone of her voice knowing she was not talking about that town.

"I beg your pardon" he said nervously.

Lois sighed and reassured him.

"Sorry I was just thinking of my boyfriend…"

"Your boyfriends name is Smallville?" Clark knew he was teasing but with Lois even his alter ego couldn't resist.

"No…" Lois shook her head in a half hearted laugh. "Smallville is his nickname…his real name is Clark…"

"You must be very close…" he elaborated on the reasoning for Lois calling him by a nickname.

"I love him very much…" Lois said with no fear that she would normally replaced with sarcasm or a off topic introduction but there she said plain and simple with her heart completely whole.

Lois seemed to pull something out of her pocket he quickly realized it was her cell.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

She realized what he said as she was dialing the number.

"Oh sorry…its just Clark gets kind of worried about me…a lot so I'm just calling him to let him know that I'm ok" she concluded as she was about to hit the call button.

He smiled thinking how sweet it was until he realized the implications as he quickly put his hand near his costumes pants pocket to realize the small reticular cube was the outline of his own cell phone.

Before even his superspeed could react Lois had already hit the dial button.

And on the balcony of the daily planet the familiar song by Chad Kroeger bellowed out into the midnight of Metropolis.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Clark had never sworn in his life but right now his mind was screaming.

Oh….S***!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Clark watch in fear as Lois facial features radically changed and then a very cold tone exited though her mouth.

"Why in the bluest of blue hell is my boyfriend's phone ringing in your pocket…?"

She watched as the blur dived for his pocket and cut off the call.

But Lois press the call button again and the Hero theme song bellowed across the balcony again.

"Lois…" he said shutting off his phone completely "…I can explain…"

Lois immediately held her hand up which of course was a signal for him to keep quiet as she put her phone on speaker as the answering machine of Clark's cell cut in.

"Hey… you've reached Clark Kent I'm unable take your call so leave a message and I will call you back"

The beep charmed and Lois indeed left a message.

"Clark its Lois…you know your girlfriend…just a quickie…have you always been the Red Blue Blur or did you leave your phone on the nightstand after you played nookie with him!!!"

She slammed her phone shut and crossed arms with a very evil death glare at the supposed blur.

He just let out a very audible sigh and slowly lowered his hood.

Even though Lois just realized his identity to see Clark Kent's face exit from the concealed shadows of his alter ego still made her gasp as his true identity was revealed.

For a moment they just stared at eachother until Clark whispered her name.

"…Lois" he cringed as the voice modifier was still activated and he quickly turned it off and he tried again.

"…Lois" but before he knew it Lois had walked right up to him and slapped him hard across his face.

Clark never felt pain from human contact before, but the contact from Lois Lane slap burned through him like never before as he held his cheek.

"…You bastard"

Lois went to walk to the balcony exit with her head hung low.

"Lois…Lois Wait!!" he went to grab her arm but thought otherwise as she turned and he noticed tears flowing freely down her face witch felt worse than being exposed to kryptonite as she said angrily.

"Clark…I can't believe it I'm addressing The Red Blue Blur as my boyfriend…"

"I know you're angry…" Clark began before Lois immediately thundered.

"OF COURSE IM FRICKIN ANGRY, YOU BIG DUMBASS!!"

Clark cringed knowing he knew this was in the realm of possibilities.

"Lois…" he pleaded until she interrupted but with a calmer tone.

"…you know what I can deal with the fact that you have superpowers I can deal with that you are indeed the red blue blur…Hell I can even deal with the fact that you are a fricken alien from another world…"

Her hazel eyes momentarily left his and returned to his gaze with sadness brimming from them.

"…but what I can't deal with is that you could actually think that I would look at you any differently…don't you know me at all…"

Lois left it at that and closed the balcony door behind her to leave Clark staring at the metal frame instead of her face.

"I…" he said barely above a whisper but then his voice failed him he felt the voice modifier brush against his chin and felt a burst of anger as he ripped it off and through it high into the sky and it continued to go up till it left the atmosphere and deep into space as he felt a pink of guilt hit his gut and knowing what his mission was now.

He had to win back Lois Lane….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The streets of Smallville were now without life as the night had fallen and sleep had consumed most of the town.

But the lights that were still lit above the talon confirmed that at least 2 people were not ready to sleep.

"What a obnoxious jackass!" Lois spoke with a mouthful of rocky road as her comfort as Lois and Chloe sat in there p.j's with spoons in hand tackling a large tub of ice cream.

"Lois how many times are you going to call him a jackass?" Chloe said trying to lighten a tence and difficult situation.

"As much as the jackass deserves…" she concluded with another mouthful of ice cream as she continued.

"…I mean he could of told me over dinner…a romantic walk…hell he could have pulled me to one side and said...Lois I'm a intergalactic traveler saving the world as the red blue blur and I would have been cool about it."

"Really?" Chloe said skeptically.

Lois realized her cousins skeptical glance and spoke lower as she still found it hard to speak so openly about her feelings.

"I love him…no matter what side of mars he's from…"

"Don't you mean Krypton…" Chloe tried quickly to correct her but Lois fired back immediately.

"I KNEW THAT!!" Lois thundered and Chloe sank into her couch a bit deeper.

Lois now realized what she had done and took Chloe's hand.

"I'm sorry baby its just I never would think he would be that nervous telling me"

Chloe then put her other hand ontop of hers and softly replied.

"Lois, you may not know this…but you are the first person Clark has told volunteraly"

The brunette faced scrunched in confusement.

"What about you?"

Chloe just grinned recalling 3 years ago.

"Well I kind of found out myself…and Lana well Clark was forced to tell her for the sake of keeping her in his life"

"Bitch…"

"Lois!!"

"What?"

Chloe just sighed knowing the side of jealousy Lois secretly had for Lana in the past year.

"Well anyway…" Chloe continued "Clark has always been afraid to reveal his secret but with you…it was different"

"How so?"

"Lois I have never seen Clark so happy and content when he is with you…I mean I caught the guy this morning whistling whitesnake in the barn I mean who else would have put that in his head?"

Lois tried with all her might but a small grin crept on her face.

"Really?"

"Lois…" Chloe squeezing her hand gently "you and Clark are written in the stars this situation is just a test of the unbreakable bond you both have for eachother…"

Lois felt a lump hit her throat as she croaked a response.

"When did you become the oricle of love?"

"When I found my true love…now don't give up on yours…" Chloe replied instinctively.

Lois immediately got up and spoke clearing her throat.

"I'm going to freshen up don't eat that ice cream all to yourself…"

Chloe shook her head as Lois closed the bathroom door behind her and the blonde made quick work by pulling out an earpiece from her pocket and placed it on her ear and whispered into the speaker.

"Watchtower to Boyscout…Operation Redemption is a go"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sound of the running water began the process of soothing the immense emotions that were bottled up inside Lois as she washed her face with the cold water and then looked at mirror and her reflection and sighed.

The words of the conversation with her cousin ran through her mind as fast as a Bugati Theron.

"_Lois, you may not know this…but you are the first person Clark has told voluntarily"_

"_You and Clark are written in the stars this situation is just a test of the unbreakable bond you both have for eachother…"_

"_When I found my true love…now don't give up on yours…"_

She turned the facet off and gripped the sink and looked hard at herself.

That was the moment she truly felt angry at someone she didn't expect to be.

Herself…

Chloe words had truly dug a whole into her lines of emotional defense and hit her heart directly.

Lois knew the implications of Clark telling her the truth but what she didn't realize till this moment what the implications were for her boyfriend.

_Well you're still in thinking of him as your boyfriend…_

She grinned knowing that it still sent tingles down her spine with the fact that her boyfriend was Smallville.

Her Smallville…

She grabbed the closest thing she could dry her face with and realized the smooth texture but the smell was unmistakable.

It was a flannel shirt of Clark's which she always kept at her home, due to the fact that she misses him while he is away which she would never admit to anyone.

_God I miss him so much right now…_she thought.

She kept hold of the flannel shirt tightly in her grasp as she composed herself as she opened the door to face the music.

But immediately she noticed it was truly not the music she was expecting.

_**When Im feeling blue, all I have to do**_

_**  
Is take a look at you, then Im not so blue**_

Lois immediately recognized the song as one of her favorite songs that she had secretly confided in Clark and no one else.

But what she heard was quickly drowned out by what she saw.

_**When youre close to me, I can feel your heart beat**_

_**  
I can hear you breathing near my ear**_

Glittered all around her apartment were lilies, white and cream beautiful lilies spread as far as the eye could see across the living room.

But that wasn't compared to the one lily he held significantly in the middle of the room.

"Hi…" Clark said with a most sincere smile which made Lois's heart melt as she took in her surroundings and then looked back to him and said barely above a whisper.

"Hi…" she concluded by biting her bottom lip as the music continued to overlay the electricity that was already charged in the room.

_**Wouldnt you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love**__**…**_

He approached her slowly and to his relief she didn't back off she just contined to stare into his eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes.

He stopped just within touching distance but needed to know she wanted to be.

He slowly held out the lily to her and she took it and in between the exchange there fingers glazed over one anothers and they both realized the electricity was still there.

_**Anytime you want to you can turn me onto**_

_**  
Anything you want to, anytime at all**_

"You didn't have to all this for me…" she said finding her voice as she grazed and enhaled the lily closing her eyes taking in the scent of the flower and most importantly him.

Clark then took a slow step forward and gently brushed her upper arm by softly saying.

"I would go to the end of the world for you…" his fingers glided down and reached her hand and like a gateway to heaven she opened her palm and accepted his and he gently rubbed his thumb ontop of her wrist.

_**Cant control the quivering inside**_

"Lois…I should have…" but his rehearsed apology was cut short by a finger on his lips and Lois continued for him and her heart did the talking for her.

"It doesn't matter Clark…It doesn't matter if you're a bumbling flannel wearing farmboy…it doesn't matter if you are a super powered being from another planet…it doesn't matter if you have to lead a double life as a reporter by day hero by night…" Lois took a deep breath as water started to form around her eyes as she continued.

_**When Im feeling blue, all I have to do**__** Is take a look at you**_

"…all that matters is that I love you…I love Clark Kent…I love The Red Blue Blur…I love Kal-El of Krypton…because they are all you and I wouldn't change that for the world…"

Lois concluded with tears slowly falling as her fingers on his lips now carresed his cheek as he leaned in and close his eyes feeling her putting his free hand ontop of hers as he felt a tear fall on his face also.

Clark closed the remaining distance and embraced her as there bodys once more connected and moulded into a perfect jigsaw that was only destined to be a two piece set.

_**When Im in your arms, nothing seems to matter**_

_**  
My whole world could shatter, I dont care**_

He took in the sent of her shampoo in her hair and gripped his hands with one hand still linked with hers he seperated his other hand and rested on the small of her back and made slow cirles through her tshirt which he got a soft moan as a result as he knew she liked it when him and only him did that.

"I love you Lois…so much…" he said speaking in her hair which Lois could only smile to in the crook of his neck.

_**Wouldnt you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love**_

His hand slowly left hers and glided up her arm grazing across her shoulder, across her neck until he stopped and her chin as he lifted her head up so there eyes met once more.

"I love you Clark…I always have and always will…"

_**We got a groovy kind of love**_

There were no more words needed as they in unison closed the distance and there lips met with urgency and passion all rolled into one.

Clark's right hand was in Lois's hair and the other was still on her back trying to not let there be anyspace between them.

_**We got a groovy kind of love**_

Lois felt Clark's tounge pressing against her lips but she tried to be hard to get but with her eyes closed she could only her a little develish laugh over her lips as Clark did something very unexpected.

The hand on her back went further south and before she knew it Clark gave a gentle squeeze on her butt which made her gasp out and before she knew it Clark had all the access he needed as his tounge quickly found hers and her moment of shock was gone as she danced with his tounge as there kissing made to the couch.

Ten minutes later Clark and Lois were lying on the couch and snuggled up comfortably watching a movie as a couple once more.

Clark's looked down to see that Lois fallen to sleep in his arms.

He smiled as he looked at her angelic face as he kissed her forehead thinking one thing.

_All these flowers I got from all across the world doesn't compare to the fact that you are my flower, my soulmate…my evreything_

_**We got a groovy kind of**__**………love**_

**THE END**


End file.
